1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to magnetic read sensors, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for using a specular scattering layer in a free layer of a magnetic sensor while stabilizing the free layer by direct coupling with an antiferromagnetic layer.
2. Description of Related Art
The heart of a computer is typically a magnetic disk drive which includes a rotating magnetic disk, a slider that has write and read heads, a suspension arm above the rotating disk and an actuator arm. The suspension arm biases the slider into contact with a parking ramp or the surface of the disk when the disk is not rotating but, when the disk rotates, air is swirled by the rotating disk adjacent an air bearing surface (ABS) of the slider causing the slider to ride on an air bearing a slight distance from the surface of the rotating disk. When the slider rides on the air bearing the actuator arm swings the suspension arm to place the write and read heads over selected circular tracks on the rotating disk where field signals are written and read by the write and read heads. The write and read heads are connected to processing circuitry that operates according to a computer program to implement the writing and reading functions.
Conventional magnetoresistive (MR) sensors, such as those used in magnetic recording disk drives, operate on the basis of the anisotropic magnetoresistive (AMR) effect in which a component of the read element resistance varies as the square of the cosine of the angle between the magnetization in the read element and the direction of sense current flow through the read element. Recorded data can be read from a magnetic medium because the external magnetic field from the recorded magnetic medium (the signal field) causes a change in the direction of magnetization in the read element, which in turn causes a change in resistance in the read element and a corresponding change in the sensed current or voltage.
A different and more pronounced magnetoresistance, called giant magnetoresistance (GMR), has been observed in a variety of magnetic multilayered structures, the essential feature being at least two ferromagnetic metal layers separated by a non-ferromagnetic metal layer. The physical origin of the GMR effect is that the application of an external magnetic field causes a variation in the relative orientation of neighboring ferromagnetic layers. This in turn causes a change in the spin-dependent scattering of conduction electrons and thus the electrical resistance of the structure. The resistance of the structure thus changes as the relative alignment of the magnetizations of the ferromagnetic layers changes.
A particularly useful application of GMR is a sandwich structure, called a spin valve, comprising two uncoupled ferromagnetic layers separated by a nonmagnetic metal layer in which the magnetization of one of the ferromagnetic layers is pinned. The pinning may be achieved by depositing the layer onto an antiferromagnetic layer, which exchange-couples to the pinned layer. The unpinned layer or free ferromagnetic layer is free to rotate in the presence of any small external magnetic field.
Spin valve structures have been identified in which the resistance between two uncoupled ferromagnetic layers is observed to vary as cosine of the angle between the magnetizations of the two layers and is independent of the direction of current flow. The spin valve produces a magnetoresistance that, for selected combinations of materials, is greater in magnitude than AMR. In general, the larger ΔR/R is the better the spin valve's performance.
The free layer in a magnetic spin valve sensor is usually operated in the presence of a constant weak magnetic field to insure magnetic stability and prevent spurious signals. The application of a weak magnetic field to the sensor is sometimes referred to as magnetically biasing the sensor. An antiferromagnetic layer may be formed beside the free layer to provide biasing to the free layer thereby increasing the stability of the sensor.
Nevertheless, the high resistivity of the antiferromagnetic layer proximate the free layer causes diffusive scattering of the electrons at the interface between the antiferromagnetic layer and the free layer, which in turn results in an increase in resistivity. This spin-independent scattering is detrimental to achieving a high GMR ratio and thus the diffusive scattering must be minimized.
It can be seen then that there is a need for a method and apparatus for using a specular scattering layer in a free layer of a magnetic sensor while stabilizing the free layer by direct coupling with an antiferromagnetic layer.